Alice Undone
by Wind Alias
Summary: He hadn't wanted to be Alice. But there's only so much you can do when you've been pushed down a giant hole....Also in the other AiW category. Eventual Slash.
1. Unlucky Rabbit

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Alice in Wonderland, it'd be filled with so much yaoi it would be illegal to even think about. -_-;

**Author's Note: **It takes a while to get started, but when it does get going, it's going to be great!

"_Man's mind, once stretched by a new idea, never regains its original dimensions."_

--**Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr.**

**Xx::xx::xx::xx::xx:xX**

Time.

What is it? It plagues us; for some a blessing, for others a curse. It is inescapable, undeniable, unending and irresistible; and yet, strangely malleable. It contains all there ever was, is and will be. It is something that exists independently of ideas concerning it. Something that exists independently of all things and from which all other things derive. It is ignored, it is struggled with, it rolls on impervious. It has never lost a single battle. It lives on undying; always eternal. Mankind has always been obsessed with it. They have attempted to destroy, remake and banish it. It is a tempest, a swirling, all-encompassing hurricane that moves at unpredictable speeds.

But for Nero, time didn't seem to pass at all.

He sat quietly, in his usual seat in class. The seat in the back that was perpetually basked in sunlight. He settled into it with a soft sigh as the metal chair's heat seeped into his skin. He brushed away the hair on his neck, instead sweeping the shoulder length black strands over his right shoulder. He gazed dreamily out the window and stared at his reflection. With his long black hair, slanted eyes, and slender build, Nero was the type of boy you had to look at twice to realize it really _was _a boy.

_'Good,'_ he thought. _'One more difference between us.'_

He was nothing special. _Just your average unkempt highschooler. One more kid trying not to conform and making myself like everyone else in the process._ He wore the same generic brand of skinny jeans, the same band tees, the same shoes as everyone else. Sometimes he wished he was different. But there was no way to be your own person when everyone expects you to be someone else.

He glanced up at the clock: twelve o' clock. Nero groaned and let himself slide a little farther into the seat. There were at least another two hours of school.

'_And then work,'_ he noted glumly. _'And that monstrous project I've been procrastinating on all month.'_

He sighed again.

"Is my lesson boring you, Nero?" Mr. Klaedosvisch boomed, his German-tinted English resounding through the classroom. Mr. Klaedosvisch was a great toad of a man, all stomach and a fat doughy face. His eyes bulged from their sockets more than his multiple stomachs bulged from his shirt. His skin was an unnatural yellow tint, as if Clifford the Big Red Dog had squatted down and taken the mother of all pisses on him.

He smelled sort of like piss, too.

'_He has enough jelly rolls to start his own bakery,'_ Nero thought sourly. He kept his dark eyes fastened onto the desk. Direct eye contact with Mr. Klaedosvisch was 'an act of defiance', as he put it.

"Do you not find the Industrial Revolution _entertaining_ enough? Because of course you're not here to learn, seeing as how you're not taking notes with the rest of the class," he continued, gesturing to the other students. A few of them snickered, low enough so that Mr. Klaedosvisch wouldn't hear them.

"Do you think you're above the rest of them, simply because you're father is the principal?" he continued to rant. Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke, and Nero winced as it landed on the girl sitting up front. She looked like she was about to cry.

He began to pace around his desk, the curriculum long forgotten. Nero's fists clenched at his side, knuckles going white from the pressure.

"Well, young man, let me tell you something. I'm not going to try and curry favor with you like the other teachers because of your father. Because you're _not_ your father. You'll never be that man, not ever-"

_Brrrrrwerrrbrrrweeer._

Mr. Klaedosvisch looked up, stopping mid-rant. "Well, students, no matter how _engaging_," he paused, sending a bug-eyed glare Nero's way, "it seems that a fire drill's been scheduled. Grab your back packs, push your chairs in, and please line up in an orderly fashion."

Nero slung his backpack over his shoulder angrily. The others had already pushed ahead into the line, and so he slunk into the back of the line. He bit his lip angrily and stared at his feet as he shuffled out of the classroom with the rest of the class. He had hardly crossed the threshold when a warm hand caught his and spun him around.

A gorgeous green eyed boy grinned toothily up at him. His hair was a vibrant blonde, except for a single purple streak that flopped into his face. Two piercings adorned his left ear. His skin was a soft peach, and his cheeks were dotted with a spattering of freckles. He'd never been attracted to him that way, but Nero had to admit that if Alex were a girl, he'd definitely be attracted to him.

"Alex," Nero gave a small grin, scooting over so his friend could walk beside him. The blonde danced into the line, skipping around in his black skinny jeans and black shirt that said 'WILDLOVE' in bold white letters.

"Yo!" Alex threw up the peace sign quickly. "Hey, that was pretty low back there. Mr. K talking down to you and all. About your dad," he added. "If it makes you feel any better, we could go toilet paper his house tonight or something. Just the two of us." he winked playfully.

Nero rolled his eyes; Alex was flamboyant enough for Cambridge High School's entire bi population, and then some. He teased Nero consequently about it. It didn't really bother him; after all, they'd been friends for their entire lives, and he'd suspected Alex for a long time. Now that they were in their Senior year, he was just a lot more open about himself.

"Oh, one day I'll convert you," Alex vowed as they stepped onto the stairs that led to the 'Fire Safety' zone. It was just the P.E field, which Nero thought was a stupid idea; wouldn't the grass be the first thing to catch in a fire?

"Yeah, and one day you'll be the next Hugh Heffner." Nero said with a little snort. Alex wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Oh yeah," he said with a roll of his eyes. "And you'll be my first _Playboy Bunny!_" he shouted and slapped Nero's behind with extreme prejudice. Nero glowered and kicked him in the shin.

"Nero! Detention for talking during a silent drill!" a voice boomed; Nero spun around. Mr. Klaedosvisch seemingly materialized beside them, which was a pretty amazing feat for a man the size of a small planet. The man looked down at him from his wart of a nose. "Your father will hear about this." he hissed. He walked away as fast as he could as he tried to get back to the front of the line.

"…and he jiggled away," Alex whispered. Nero smiled a little.

The line of students came to a screeching halt at their marked spot on the field and Mr. Klaedosvisch began pacing up and down the line, calling off students names as he went.

"You know, we're _alllll_ the way down here," Alex drawled, flicking his eyes up at Nero through long lashes. He was at least three inches shorter than the dark haired male. "I don't think anyone would notice if we hoped the fence." he said, pointing at the fence. He was right; they were practically back-to-back with the metal barrier. Nero looked to the right. Tricia Moore, a particularly big boned girl, obstructed them from the scrutinizing view of Mr. Klaedosvisch.

"Do you want to?" Nero asked. He tapped his backpack. His stuff was all with him, and he was going to be in trouble anyways when his dad found out about his detention.

Alex grinned in a very cattish, crescent moon sort of way.

A knot tightened in Nero's stomach, but he didn't know why.

"Of course I do." Alex chuckled. He bent down, hands stretched in front of him. Nero stepped into his palms.

"After you, princess," Alex whispered, and Nero went sailing over the fence to freedom.

And maybe more.

**Xx::xx::xx::xx::xx::X**

The hot Californian sun beat down on their necks as they walked around the downtown section of San Diego. They walked around aimlessly, stepping into store after store.

"Let's go into another clothing store!" Alex beamed.

"Hell no. There's no way I'm watching you put on another dress. I'm _already _mentally scarred, thank you very much." Nero said quickly.

Alex glared and shoved him in the shoulder, causing Nero to stumble into the street and nearly get hit by a passing big rig.

"Go die," Alex glowered darkly. Nero simply shrugged. Alex's mood changed like crazy.

"Are you thirsty?" Alex said suddenly. He dug around his pocket and fished out some crumpled fives and some grimy change. "Because I know I sure as hell am. Let's go to Starbucks." he suggested, nodding his head towards the building. Nero shrugged again. He _was_ thirsty.

Almost dying can do that to you sometimes.

"But I'm not going inside with you." Nero stated. "There's no way I'm going into a building filled with the smell of caffeine with _you_, of all people." Alex laughed and said he'd be back in a few minutes.

"Just be a good girl and wait for me, 'kay?" he winked and ran inside before the raven haired boy could grab him and beat the living shit out of him.

With nothing left to do, Nero plopped down onto one of the outside tables. After a minute or so he got tired of this and crossed the street into Borders.

And that's when it happened.

He stepped out of the bookstore, holding a small plastic bag in his hands. He was turning, wondering if Alex had gotten the drinks yet, when something small and very, very fast collided with the back of his legs.

Needless to say, the effect was not a very grand one.

Nero fell unceremoniously on his bottom, legs splayed, on the concrete. Crouching in the 'V' of his legs was a young boy, no older than six, in shorts and a dress-up suit top. His hair was the same soft, pure color of snow. His large doe eyes were a startling shade of blue.

On first inspection, Nero thought he was just another weird kid, the usual product of life in San Diego. On his second glance, Nero saw something that threw the first inspection straight out the metaphorical window.

Because, sprouting from the middle of his head, were two flufftastic rabbit ears.

"_Owowowowoowowowowowoowowowww!"_ he gurgled. "Watch where ya' standin' mistah! You don't own the thidewalk!"

"_Excuse_ me?" Nero sputtered, somewhere in between irritation and awe. He got to his feet and looked down at him, trying to figure out where the headband the fake ears were connected to was nestled in the mess of hair. The lispy kid glared up at him and scrutinized his face. All of a sudden his expression changed from rude defiance to surprise.

"_Awice?" _he squeaked. Nero stared at him.

"What's _'Awice'_?" he repeated dumbly.

The little boy jumped up and reached into his suit pocket, fishing out a small gold pocket watch. He inspected it for a moment, twisting it this way and that as he looked down at it. Nero watched in confused silence.

"Oh my gawshness!" the boy cried. "We're _wrate!"_ he turned and began sprinting down the sidewalk, shoving people's shins aside.

Nero watched from where he stood, wondering what the hell had just happened. The kid had rabbit ears, for goodness' sake.

'_Kids can't have rabbit ears,'_ he told himself sternly. _'It's impossible.'_

Nero turned to leave. But a nagging feeling tugged at his chest, something that was pulling him towards the little weirdo, telling him to follow him.

"Well, I can't just let a kid wander off by himself out here," he reasoned with himself. It was a bullshit reason to explain the feeling in his chest, and he knew it, but Nero went chasing after the kid anyways.

Nero took off down the stretch of sidewalk, weaving through the steady stream if pedestrians. He looked around for a glimpse of the child.

"Shit!" Nero hissed. _'Did I lose him?'_

"Awice! Awice, where ish yah? Aaawiiiicccceee!" came a voice from his left. Ducking down an alleyway, Nero skid to a stop.

Three guys held the struggling kid in their hands. They were at least three heads taller than him, with pecs the size of watermelons and muscles that would make any bodybuilder cringe. They noticed him. Nero bit his lip and held his ground even though every nerve in his body burned for him to run. Even when the men came closer and closer and closer, he couldn't convince himself to run. And now he had to fight them.

"This brat wi' you?" said one. His head resembled a big, tan egg that was overcooked and slightly lopsided. The short cropped hair on his head was shaved on both sides. A pair of sunglasses balanced precariously on his bulbous nose.

"I didn't say that," Nero said quickly. Inwardly he cursed his own cowardice. "I just don't want to see some kid get hurt."

Struggling to pry his mouth free from one of their sweaty hands, the kid squealed. "Awice! Kick their booties and wet's go home!"

"So he _is_ with you!" one snarled, balling his ham-sized hands into fists. "Good. Then you can pay for the hundred dollar shoes he just scuffed!"

His eyes flickered between the lot of them. Reaching one hand slowly back, he grabbed his wallet in the back of his pocket and pulled it out. He wrenched it open quickly. Nothing. Not even some lousy change.

But they'd kill the kid if he told them that. "Alright, guys," he said slowly, inching forward. "I've got the money. Hand me the kid, and I'll hand you the wallet." he hoped these were the stupid kind of thugs.

"…fine." said the middle one again, whom he assumed was their leader. "But you hand it over first."

"Alright." Nero inched closer with the wallet. He outstretched his hand. "I'll hand it over on three. One, two, three."

He extended his hand.

And promptly kicked him in the sack.

He went down with a howl. Nero scooped up the brat in his arms and immediately turned and began to _haul ass_ out of the alley way.

He hoped that the few years he had taken track would pay off.

He ran for a solid minute before the sound of pursuit began to catch up to him. The 'clunk' and 'thud' of immense property damage sped up the pace of his already palpitating heart.

"_Weft!" _the little boy screeched suddenly. "_Take a weft, Awice!"_

He didn't know why he listened, but he did.

Skidding in a small half circle, Nero darted left towards the park. He hurtled the hedge of bushes and sprinted across the green at a breakneck speed. He threw a glance over his shoulder; they were hot on his tail.

"Thewe it is!"

Nero turned his head at the sudden shout and skid to a stop.

Starting where his toes ended was a large construction hole. Brown, crumbly teeth extended towards him, framing the gaping mouth of the earth monster. It's vastness pulled at him, and suddenly the tugging feeling was no longer pulling him towards the by, but at the hole.

"We'we awmost there! We're awmost there!" the boy wiggled excitedly and looked up at him with the biggest blue eyes he'd ever seen. "C'mon, Awice! Jump!"

"We'll die!" Nero shouted. He scrabbled away from the enormous earth scar.

"Thewe's no time!" the boy said in frustration. He grabbed Nero's hair and leaned away from him.

"Weeeeeet's GO!" he yanked, once, upsetting Nero's center of balance.

And, next thing he knew, he was falling to his death.


	2. The Queen's Garden

**Disclaimer: Nope. Oh, I wish. The Mad Hatter would've danced naked and the Queen woul've gotten some love if I owned it!**

**Author's Note: Okay. So, first, I gotta apologize to you guys; I haven't updated in forever. -_-; And now that I have, it's really rushed and worthless. But I felt I kept you guys waiting long enough and that it was time to get the next chapter out there. So, uhmm. Here it is I guess? Hahah.**

**xxoxxoxx**

**.Alex.**

**Xxoxxoxx**

It had all happened so fast.

Alex skipped out of Starbucks with a grin, sighing outwardly as a rare breeze swept past, sweeping his golden locks into the hot summer air. The condensation building along the sides of the Passion and Iced Chai Tea cooled his hands and dripped off his pale fingers.

Glancing around, Alex pouted. Nero had left him.

"Nero, why can't you ever listen?" Alex groaned. He hopped down the short green steps and looked around. He knew from experience that Nero had a tendency to get lost, and he also knew that the other boy had a terrible sense of direction. As expected, he always seemed to turn up in the most unusual places: old people's pantries, roofs, abandoned basements, and the list went on.

In fact, Nero's terrible inner GPS was the reason they'd met in the first place.

**xxoxxoxx**

**Eleven Years Ago**

**xxoxxoxx**

The young boy crawled beneath the sheets, hiding a giggle as he threw the blankets over him and flicked on his bright red Power Ranger flashlight. It was well past eleven o' clock, Victoria's bedtime, and he'd manage to steal his sister's box of Barbies without her noticing before she 'd fallen asleep. It was one of the few pleasures the small child had these days.

Because it was only in the world of plastic dolls and tiny cars that his feelings feel normal.

At the tender age of six, Alex knew that his dislike for girls went far beyond "cooties" and imaginary viruses.

Alex lifted the cover anxiously. One by one, he plucked the Ken dolls out with his right hand, tossing the Barbies aside carelessly with his left. He grabbed his favorites, George and Kyle, and shyly pushed their bodies together, averting his eyes with a blush. After all, it wasn't very polite to watch someone…well.

He began rubbing their bodies together in what he hoped was 'the naughty thing'.

"This is what daddy does when mommy's not home," he whispered, more to the dolls than himself. "This must be right…"

"Help me," came a voice.

Alex meeped and dropped the toys into the crack along his bed. If Victoria caught him with her dolls, he'd be dead. No, he'd be deader than dead! But the young child didn't know a worse word than "dead" so he just settled for deader-er.

But then it registered that his sister wouldn't ask for help if she were sleep. So, heart thudding in his chest, he slid from between the sheets, looking around for the source of the noise.

"H-hello?" he gulped. He grabbed his fallen pillow in fear. Alex stepped on tiptoes as he skirted the ark room. Several times he yelped at the creaking of the floorboards or the sudden movement of his own shadow.

"Please," came a sad mewling. "I want my mommy…"

This time he pinpointed it. Alex sprinted for the window. His window looked out over the roof, and it was looking through it that he saw, with great surprise, someone sitting forlornly on his roof.

"Hello?" Alex repeated. His green eyes had widened to their limits and his eyebrows touched his hairline. The figure turned in his direction and stood unsteadily into the moonlight. It was a boy, clad in a very dirty pair of footsie pajamas. His mid-length black hair was clotted with cobwebs, and his pale and frightened face was blotched with dirt and filth. His dark asian eyes looked different from Alex's all-too-American ones.

"Who are you?" Alex managed to say, trying to stand his ground and sound brave. "What're you doing on my roof? That's against the law!" He had no idea if it really was, but he hoped it would make him seem in charge.

The boy's eyes widened. Clumsily he managed to make his way to the window sill, and Alex was taken back to see gorgeous he really was up close. The boy's lips slightly parted, sending puffs of hot air into the dark sky.

"I'm Nero," the boy said shakily. "And-and I'm lost." he admitted with a small laugh.

"How'd you get on my roof?" the blonde whispered loudly in the way only a child can.

Nero shrugged and looked into the room pointedly. After a moment Alex got the point and scoot aside. The boy all but threw himself into the warm confines of the bedroom.

"Err…" Alex began after the moment, watching the boy walking around and touching his things. "You can't go home. Not tonight," he added quickly, seeing the astonished expression on his cold companion. Nero's eyes widened considerably.

"Are you one of those kidnappers the newsman talks about?" he hissed and backed towards the window.

"How can I kidnap you if you came through my window?" Alex snapped. He was beginning to get irritable. He tossed his pillow onto his bed and jumped after it.

Nero must have agreed, because he quickly walked over and crawled up the bed next to him. They sat there in awkward silence. Alex cleared his throat, wondering when the weird girly-boy would fall asleep and he could go back to playing with his dolls. Because everyone knows that all tough guys play with dolls.

Without warning, Nero smashed his head against Alex's chest. Immediately, hot liquid soaked into his nightshirt and he realized the reason for the silence; he'd been crying.

"U-uhm, it's okay." Alex sputtered. Gingerly wrapping his arms around Nero's back, he hugged him softly, and after a moment, kissed his smudged forehead.

"Hey, don't cry. It's okay. Tough guys don't cry. I-I'll take care of you." he whispered softly.

Nero's eyes swam with tears when he looked up. Alex swallowed, feeling as if he'd eaten a bag of cotton. As if in a trance, the other boy reached up, touching Alex's cheeks softly. A feverish heat burned inside the blonde's cheeks and every nerve in his body ached for something…for more. He held Alex's wide eyed stare briefly, then relaxed. His head curled back into his chest. Soft breathing transformed into faint snores.

But Alex was still awake. Every inch of his being seemed to be running on maximum charge. His heart leapt madly in his chest, and Alex pulled the boy closer. Rocking him softly, the young blonde fell asleep with a small smile on his pink face.

He was in love.

**xxoxxoxx**

Alex's memory faded along with the small blush that had brought it. He'd had feelings for Nero for the longest time, but he knew his friend had no idea.

And frankly, he planned to keep it that way. Walking slowly down the street, he kept an eye out for Nero in the pulsating crowd. Catching no sight of the raven, he growled.

"Honestly, how hard is it to find a guy with shoulder length hair in a crowd? Oh, wait. This is San Diego."

Wait. What was that? Alex paused glancing around furtively for his friend. _There._

Several blocks down he caught sight of a familiar black mane swishing around the corner. Alex sped after it quickly, turning the corner just as Nero skid around a different one, with what Alex presumed to be a gaggle of muscular fan boys.

'_Those don't look the usual kind of guys that tail him,'_ Alex thought with a smidgen of fear. Trash cans flew past the young man as he tore down an alleyway. He was always just one step behind the group of men he was slowly beginning to suspect more and more weren't another pack of fans. His knuckles cracked unpleasantly as he darted down another side street. If anyone dared to hurt Nero…

The thugs took a sudden right and Alex found himself alone, panting for breath with no lead on his friend's location. He paced anxiously before deciding with great hesitation to head left.

He was right. As he turned he saw another tantalizing glimpse of black hair swishing further and further away. With renewed spirit Alex ran after him and into Mission Bay Park. He hurtled over some trampled bushes and stumbled into the green, pausing to dust some leaves off his clothing and catch a breath. He looked up as someone screamed.

And nearly died.

Alex's eyes widened as he saw Nero, holding a foreign child, beginning to tip into a large construction sized hole. Their eyes caught each other's for only a moment.

And then he disappeared.

Words tried to form in the back of his throat. They wouldn't. Stumbling, in a daze, Alex slowly made his way to the hole, fearing what he would see at the bottom of it.

The broken face of his friend? The smashed dreams that, one day, he'd get the courage to tell him his feelings? The one person in the world he felt truly understood him?

"Nero," he whispered hoarsely. "Oh, God no…please, please…"

Dropping to his stomach, he looked into the hole.

Nothing.

"Are you alive?" he said slowly. As he spoke his words gained more power through hope.

"Are you alive? Nero? _Nero!"_

Nothing.

Frantically now, he pulled himself until his upper half was balanced over the hole.

"Hello? Hel-_ahh!_"

He tumbled in. He grabbed at the walls, at the roots jutting from the earthen monster, trying to stop his fall, when all of a sudden…he stopped.

_Who are you?_

It came suddenly. The voice spoke slowly, sounding like gravel being shaken in a cup, and it came from all directions; from behind him, below him, above him.

"What's happening?" he shouted. Thick purple goop stuck to his arms and legs, stretching and thinning over him like overheated taffy. Alex shrieked in terror and struggled to free himself, to no avail.

_Answer, boy. The GateKeeper doesn't like to be kept waiting by nameless chits._

Alex gulped. "I-I'm Alex."

There was a thoughtful pause, as if the unseen being (or delusion? He didn't know anymore) was thinking about his response.

_Hmm. Are you sure? You don't feel like an Alex. More like….more like an Alice. Well. _

Almost _like an Alice._

Alex paused in his struggling. _Almost? Wait. I don't have time for this. I've got to find-_

_Yes, Almost. As if you were missing something. Almost Alice. For I sense an Alice in you, but…she is not quite complete. Your time is not yet, but soon, my dear._

_Look, I-_

_But Almost doesn't make you Alice, I'm afraid. And only Alice is allowed here._

_Hey wait-_

_Goodbye._

The thick substance beneath surged. Pressing against him, pushing him out of the hole. Alex flew backwards, colliding with the ground. His world went black.

That was where the police found him.

**xxoxxoxx**

Pain.

He could feel pain. Pain that shrieked with a pulsing madness that threatened to envelop his dull consciousness. He could no longer feel himself there; the tips of his fingers were open ended and numb, and his chest felt simply non-existent. His head pounded fiercer than a drum, and his eyes burned in the back of his skull. But it was good to feel the pain, better than anything else.

Because the pain meant he was still alive.

Nero sat up, or tried to, but his entire body felt too weak to do anything but lay there and try not to tear up from the pain. He bit his lip angrily and shut his eyes in shame as he felt the first few hot, bitter tears spill down his cheeks. The back of his throat felt thick and slimy as he tried to swallow. His head hurt like hell and his chest felt insanely heavy. His breathing came to him laboriously.

"Awice?"

Nero's eyes snapped open too quickly and dots swam before him. He fought to get onto his elbows, wincing slightly as something pricked the ashy skin on his extremities. Finally propping himself onto his elbows, he discovered the source of his labored breathing.

"_You!_" he hissed. Ignoring the flecks of blood in his mouth Nero growled as he glared at the same rabbit-eared child from before.

The young child beamed at him. "Yesh, yesh, Snow Angew atcha soyvice, Awice!" Not so carefully, he stood on Nero's chest and did a mock bow. "You have awot to be thankwin me fowe! I mean, I _did _bwing you to Wondaland an' aww."

"What you _did_," Nero began, eyes narrowing dangerously, "was almost get me _killed_, you stupid kid!"

Snow glared up at him. "Didn' nobody teach yew mannas? It's _wude_ to be mean to the one who _helped_ yew!"

Nero stared incredulously at the young child. Normally, he liked children. He'd always had a soft spot for them. But…but this? This was too much. He'd been ran into, chased by thugs, and then pushed into a hole to his imminent death by some stupid kid who-

Wait.

But wasn't he alive?

Nero blinked twice, and, for the first time, took in his surroundings. Thick green grass grew all around him, enveloping his body. A maze of bushes boxed in the pair ,and he realized with a start that there was very Nero shaped hole in one of them.

"Did I come through that bush?" he said, turning towards Snow. The small child, once glaring indignantly at him, perked up. Nero frowned as he noticed that the pair of ears sprouting from his nest of hair twitched.

Blue eyes widened as he took in the size of the hole. "Oh, deaw," Snow whispered. He backed away from the hole as if it were a disease. "We'we in trouble. Oh, man, we'we gonna get a spankin' fo' shuwe!"

One fine eyebrow rose on the raven's forehead. "It's just a bush," he said. He frowned when he realized how prudish he sounded. "It can't be that bad." And then, seeing the fearful look on the child's face, he added, "Is it?"

"It's wowse than bad!" Snow snapped, whirling on him like a Hurricane in a trailer park. "It's….it's _tewwibible!"_

Nero shifted under comfortably. Despite the painful ache in the back of his head and the overall soreness of his body, he managed to sit up completely, now towering over the young child by a few inches.

"Well….I don't know what you're talking about. So I'm going to wake up now, if you don't mind." He turned his back firmly on the child. Dream or not, he didn't want to see the broken expression of a little kid.

"It was nice..err…dreaming of you. I guess. Even if you did almost get me killed." he said. He grabbed a fingerful of his shoulder and pinched himself.

Nothing.

He blinked. Once, twice. Then he pinched himself again. And again.

"Why aren't I waking up?" he whispered to himself, clutching his head in confusion. "Oh my god. Have I gone crazy like Grandma? That can't be it. All she sees are flying boys and pirates and fairies, and all I'm seeing is…." he glanced at Snow, "…little rabbit eared boys. Is this what anime does to you? I'm never watching Alex's dvd's ever again!"

Then a thought occurred to him. "Wait." he realized. "I have my cell phone!" digging into his pockets excitedly, Nero whipped out his phone. Sliding it open hurriedly, he began to scroll through his contacts. "Can't call Dad, he'll know I ditched." Biting his lip in thought, Nero shrugged. "Alex it is." He scrolled to Alex's number and pressed the bright green call button.

His phone gave a sharp and sudden vibrate before four black wires sprouted from the sides. Lurching on thin, ill-proportioned legs, his phone propped itself up, glaring angrily at him. Nero nearly dropped it in surprise.

"Why, I've never been so rudely handled in all my battery-life!" it cried indignantly, keyboard sliding open and closed like a mouth. "We've hardly just met and you're already all over my buttons! Well, let me tell you something, _mister_," it snapped. "I'm no _Nokia;_ I'm a _Samsung,_damn it, and you're not going to send a single SMS message until you buy me dinner!" Hopping off his hand, his cell phone strolled away, muttering angrily under it's breath.

Nero stared at his hand. Okay, so now his phone had just basically given him a verbal bitchslap. It was time to assume that this was a dream, and it was best for him to play along.

Slowly, the raven shifted and looked at Snow. Well, he _looked_ real. But he had rabbit ears, for goodness sake. And normal people didn't have those.

"Kid…" he said hesitantly. "Where did you say I was, again?"

"Wondawand," the child said immediately. His ears stood straight up. He jammed a thumb into his own chest. "That's whewe I work. I'm the White Wabbit, yeww know!" he beamed cutely.

"….right." Nero muttered absentmindedly. With a wince, he managed to maneuver onto his feet, steadying himself against a particularly sturdy hedge wall.

The garden was bigger than he'd thought it was the first time he'd really looked it. It seemed to go on forever in a mass of various shades of green. The only thing that wasn't green was the various lines of rosebushes that ran rigidly throughout.

"So where are we now?" Nero remarked after a moment. Snow's ears drooped.

"The Qween's Gawden," he admitted. "That's why we'we gonna get in twouble!"

Nero ignored him for a moment. Stepping gingerly over a pair of flowers that gave him an eerie sense of being looked at, he began to walk around the immediate area he had awoken in, poking some things and staying away from many others. Like the growling hedge to his right that smelled like burnt toast.

"Why would we get in trouble?" Nero commented absently, curiously speculating a fat orange orb that hung precariously off of a tree branch. He poked it softly; his finger sunk into the weak vibrant skin into the warm, pale flesh beneath. He pulled it back out, raising a fine eyebrow at the syrupy juice dripping from his finger.

"_Becwause,_" Snow sighed, frustration thickening his high-pitched voice, "The Qween-"

"I think it's best if _I_ explain it to you, Alice."

Nero spun around in alarm. Standing before him was a man in a red plaid suit, smiling down at him from his enormous height. Red tinted eyes smiled down at him from behind large glass spectacles, glinting with amusement as he took in Nero's ragged form.

Dangling from his neck was a large, solid gold pocket watch, ticking softly as it picked times at random to display. Long fingers pulled at pale silver gloves and ran through his off-white hair.

And his extremely long, and extremely flufftastic rabbit ears.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" Nero exclaimed. The man seemed startled for a moment; his ears twitched and he stepped towards him, face twisted in confusion.

"What's wrong, Alice?" he said softly.

"I'm not Alice," Nero snapped. "I can't be Alice. I'm a _boy_. And the problem is, why the _hell_ does everyone have rabbit ears?! I don't care if this is a dream; you are too damn old to be wearing _rabbit_ _ears!_"

The man stared intensely at him for a moment before leaning back. "Well, I'll say one thing. You certainly have more of a mouth on you this time around. And," he frowned slightly, glancing at Nero's dark hair, "a little less blonde than I remember. Ah, well. Shall we go then? I'll explain everything to you once you're settled." he extended a large hand towards him benignly.

Nero shoved it away. "Don't avoid my question. Why do you have ears? And why do you look so much like him?" he accused, pointing a finger at Snow. "And I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, weirdo." he added. "For all I know, you could be a pedophile."

The man looked hurt. "Alice! How could you say that? I love you! And of _course_ I have ears, you silly girl! I'm Nivens McTwisp, but I'm sure you'll have trouble pronouncing that, so you may call me Peter." Seeing Nero's blank face, he sighed. "Peter? The White Rabbit!"

"Impossible," Nero said sharply. "You can't be the White Rabbit."

"And why, I ask, is that?"

"Because _he's_ the White Rabbit, numbnuts."

Snow stepped out from where he had hidden behind Nero's leg. "Yeah!" he shouted. "_I'm_ the White Wabbit! So get outta hewe, fake!"

Peter looked at Snow. "Odd," he said slowly. "Perhaps some effect of traveling through the portal so carelessly? Well, it's not important," he said quickly, as if answering himself.

He grabbed his watch and looked at the time. He cursed loudly. Fishing around feverishly in his coat pocket, Peter procured a large glass vial filled with a purple liquid. "Alice, if you don't mind, I need you to drink this."

"Uhmm. No." Nero said without hesitation, backing away from the man. He grabbed Snow's hand and pulled him along with him. Troublesome or not, Nero wasn't the kind of guy to leave a little kid with weirdoes. No matter how eerily similar the two looked.

Peter advanced. Nero continued to move backwards until something pressed against his back; he'd reached the end of the enclave. He was trapped against the hedges. "Why would I drink a weird liquid from some pervert in fake bunny ears? If there's one thing I learned from Preschool, it was don't take things from strangers, and I intend to follow it to the full."

Peter pursed his lips. "You really are stubborn this time." he sighed. Using one gloved thumb, he popped open the shimmering vial. A hiss and the faint smell of something foul drifted towards Nero. "But I guess that if you were as accepting as the last few times, it wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

A faint chill ran down his spine. He didn't like where this was going. He pushed Snow behind him. He was getting the feeling this dream was turning more and more into a nightmare.

"Peter," Nero said hoarsely, hating himself for the fear the was beginning to seep into his voice. He clenched his fist threateningly and stepped into a fighting stance. He'd gotten into a few scraps before. He could handle this…couldn't he?

"Hush, Alice," Peter's voice had lost it's calm, slightly authoritive quality; it was quieter, more silky. And it set Nero on edge. "It'll only take a moment."

"Get away from me!" Nero hissed. Snow meeped from behind him but stayed put. Now Peter, or Nivens, as he called himself, was only a few steps away.

"No," Peter said firmly. He put the vial to his lips, draining the liquid, and took a final step towards Nero.

And Nero swung.

Peter ducked it effortlessly, stepping into the space Nero had left open. Panicking, the raven tried to step back, but his back met with solid bush, and then Peter was leaning in and it was all over.

A heavy pressure pressed against his lips, bringing with it a sharp, bitter sweetness. Nero tried to pull away, but Peter's arms had wrapped around him, holding him still. A hot tongue pressed wriggled against his tingling lips, demanding entrance. He refused, keeping his lips tightly shut.

But Peter's tongue was forceful and it wedged itself into the cracks between his lips, a hot intruder. Nero tried to bite, to get it away, but Peter simply moved around all his attempts, instead nipping at Nero's lips painfully. Nero gasped in surprise at the sudden pain, and Peter took his chance. Quickly Peter's tongue made it's way into his mouth. A rush of liquid surged after it. And Nero was hit with realization.

'_He's forcing me to drink.'_

Nero tried to clog his throat, but one of Peter's hands had made its way to his neck. It pressed down, hard; and Nero swallowed despite himself.

As quickly as he'd invited himself in, Peter pulled away, brushing a single strand of his bone white hair back into place, cool as a cucumber. As if he hadn't just stuck his tongue into another man's mouth.

Nero, however, sagged against the hedge, nearly sitting on Snow in the process, knees feeling like jelly. He coughed, trying to force the liquid out, but it stayed put. One shaky hand made its way to his abused mouth. Snow rushed from behind him, putting a hand that Nero couldn't quite feel on his cheek.

"You see, Alice?" Peter said cheerily, wiping the stray beads of liquid from his mouth with a red handkerchief. "I think we're getting off to a great start."

"Great…start?" Nero wheezed. His dark eyes slowly traveled to meet Peter's. Snow whimpered softly at his side. "Great _start?_ You…you're…you're…!"

"Talking later, Alice." Peter interrupted, looking at his pocket watch. "We're dreadfully late. It seems the guards have come to get us."

"Not the cawd soljas!" Snow shrieked, hopping fearfully into Nero's lap. The raven didn't look at him; he was trying to burn a hole in Peter's head with a glare.

"Of course, you little imposter," Peter said icily, turning his back on them. "If you were the real White Rabbit, you'd know that Royalty does not like to be kept waiting."

Snow opened his mouth to shout something, but it was at that moment that a tide of red swept upon them. Dozens of soldiers spilled around them, forming a circle. Clanking loudly with an air of authority, a Jack stood out from among the lesser cards.

"You have been summoned."

**xxoxxoxx**

--

**Read and Review! :'D**


	3. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Disclaimer: **Not at all. There'd have been a lot more slash If I'd owned it.

**Author's Note: **This chapter was sort of a pain to get out. It was originally seven pages longer, but after much thinking and editing, I decided to cut it down dramatically, for the sake of your eyes. Because we all know it's a pain reading a story with twenty million paragraphs…

Anyways. I wanted to give a heads-up that there is a dramatic increase of cursing in here that will be dropped by next chapter. Sorry if anyone is offended.

**Something you'll understand later: **Yes, they _do_ love dogs, and I was vague with them on purpose.

**And lastly…. Enjoy! **

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

**-**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

The first thing that amazed Nero was the fact that the castle was _huge._

Now, he'd seen huge before. The White House was huge. The Taj Mahal was huge. Hell, Arnold Schwarzenegger was huge. But this…this was like Disney Land huge, and Disney Land could easily be its own country.

....Well. Not saying that Arnold couldn't, either.

"Well? What do you think, Alice?" Peter, or Nivens, or whatever the hell his name was asked over the sound of clanking soldiers, grinning widely. He walked with an air of arrogance, like he was better than the rest of them.

Nero felt himself bristle when the tall man clapped an arm on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Nero growled, pushing the hand away violently. His feelings towards Peter were those of anger and disgust, and he didn't intend to let them go anytime soon. The rabbit pursed his lips, obviously perturbed.

"Please, Alice," he said softly, and when Nero glared up at him a pair of the most sorrowful eyes he'd ever come across glanced down at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, or make you angry. Forgive me?" he pleaded.

Nero bit his lip, refusing to look at him. He didn't want to be the jerk here, but some times there were just lines you didn't cross. Not to say he'd never kissed a guy before.

Let's just say that band camp was crazy.

He glared down at his feet, angry at himself. "Yeah, whatever," he muttered. He was calling that his good deed for the day. He was pretty sure he'd be reconsidering that move later, but for the time being, he would just let it drop.

Peter gave a little squee of joy and pounced onto Nero. Nearly choking on his own spit, Nero spun around in surprise, frantically pummeling his fists into the elated man.

"Oh, thank you Alice!" he chirped, twirling Nero around in a circle. He threw the youth up one last time, spinning him and catching him in a bone-breaking bear hug. Nero wheezed.

Oh yeah. Definitely reconsidering.

"Get off of me!" Nero snapped. He wedged his hands in between him and Peter. The rabbit let him go, too wrapped up in his own happiness to notice Nero's extremely pissed off face.

Squeaking in alarm, Snow ran in front of him. He threw his arms out and glared at Peter. "Shtop it!" he demanded. "Awice doeshn't wike when you touch her!" The two locked eyes, staring each other down with the intensity of bulldogs, which was weird, because one of them was as ferocious as a muffin.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable, Nero watched them uneasily. It reminded him vaguely of the cartoons when two rivals clash and a bolt of lightning strikes in between them. It even had the same cartoonish feel to it. But something deep in his gut told him that it was _much_ more serious.

Grabbing Snow by the hand, he turned, walking away from Peter with purpose, even though he didn't have the slightest clue where he was heading. Thankfully, the card soldiers had continuously surrounded them since they had escorted him from the garden. All he had to do was keep in step with them, and he'd keep from getting lost.

Behind him, Peter sniffed loudly, irritated about being left behind. Nero cast a glance backwards, assessing him.

He didn't know where he was, or anything about this…Wonderland, as Snow had dubbed it, but Peter did. If there was any way to escape, Peter would know where it was.

And that would be his first step to getting home.

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

**Alex**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

_Tick. Tock._

The continuous click of the clock resounded through the small room, and somewhere inside the maze of filing cabinets a water cooler hummed incessantly. He shifted uncomfortably in the cracked plastic chair, sitting as far away from the metal table as possible. At the other side of the table sat two men. One was a man of hulking proportion that reminded him of Mr. Klaedosvisch; all stomach and no neck. The other was a thin, weedy man that looked as if his nose had been punched in one too many times and was no permanently disfigured. Alex would've felt sorry for the two of them if they hadn't been displaying the one skill they seemed to have.

Namely, annoying the shit out of him.

"Look, kid. Just tell us the truth." growled the great whale of a man that was Officer Princeton, obviously growing frustrated with their current situation. They'd had him here for hours, and it seemed as if this entire investigation was moving in circles.

"I _am_ telling you the truth," Alex snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're just too much of a big, hulking idiot to listen." Officer McGregor slammed his fist onto the table and stood. His cheeks had flushed the same color of his hair, and his nose started twitching in what Alex presumed to be a sign of anger.

Ooh, scary. Twitchy nose attack.

"You arrogant little shit!" McGregor roared. Droplets of spittle rained down on Alex's face, and he sputtered, clawing and leaning backwards in disgust. Obviously, this guy had no idea what _personal space_ meant. "How dare you?! We're the ones assigned this case by Mr. Yamamoto, and you're our prime suspect! So you'll be answering our questions, whether you like it or not."

"Then Nero's dad is an idiot," Alex snarled. His clenched hands were beginning to turn white at the knuckles from the pressure, "because he assigned the biggest pair of fucktards since Brittany Spears and Kevin Federline."

"Watch it." Officer Princeton snapped dangerously, watching Alex with one indifferent eye. "No matter how angry you may be, we have to work _together_," he paused, flickering a hard glance towards McGregor, "to find Nero. Now, if you don't mind, run through your story one more time."

Alex ran a hand through his hair, more tired than angry at this point. "We ditched school -"

"What time?" Princeton interrupted. He flipped open a yellow notepad to take down the notes.

"I dunno. We were in Klaedosvisch's class, so I guess….about twelve? Twelve thirty, tops." Alex drummed his fingers against the table. "During the fire drill -"

"What time?" Alex felt himself twitch.

"Like fifteen minutes into Mr. K's class." Officer Princeton scribbled something down, then nodded to Alex to continue. "So after we hopped the fence to get off campus -"

"And no one saw you?" the gigantic man questioned incredulously. Alex shrugged.

"The security cops are underpaid," was all he said by way of response. Princeton shook his head and muttered something about contacting the school, but other than that he was quiet, so Alex continued.

"We took off for, and ended up going to a couple of stores. And _no_, I don't know what time." he said icily before the cop could cut him off. Officer Princeton frowned at him.

"What stores?" he questioned instead. Alex felt himself flushing against his will.

"Brighton," he mumbled, looking down at the floor. Officer Princeton's eyebrow rocketed to his forehead. "And Wet Seal. And…and two others, but I don't remember. And I think a bookstore. Nero said something about needing better reading material."

By this time, Officer Princeton's eyebrows were sky-high, but he stayed quiet and went to work on the notepad. McGregor, however, gave Alex an ugly sneer and leaned forward in his chair.

"Then what?" the other officer said, almost gently. Alex glanced warily at McGregor, but then he continued.

"I was thirsty, so I walked across the street to Starbucks. Nero said he'd wait outside for me. When I came back out, I just saw him running down the street after some kid." He described what the kid looked like.

"So you're telling me you saw some little boy in a rabbit ear headset?" Princeton said skeptically. His pen hesitated above the paper. Alex nodded. "And he was wearing…a suit?" Another nod.

"Bullshit," McGregor muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. He latched his beady eyes onto Alex, who turned away from him and focused back on Princeton.

"And then I saw him running to the park with the kid, and then he fell down the hole. Like I told you the first time." he added pointedly. McGregor finished his notes after a short amount of time and looked to Alex.

"Well, you've told the same story several times again, so we've reason to believe you're telling the truth, no matter how…" glancing at the notes, "_strange_ that truth may be. So I think -"

McGregor, who had been staying relatively quiet up until this point, straightened up and fixed Nero with a beady glance.

"You wanna know what I think?" he snickered, cutting Princeton off. The other cop fixed him with a glare but the redhead was on a roll. "I think you and your little butt-buddy went on a hot date. Let me guess, you two then fucked like fucking rabbits in some bushes, right?"

The red of Alex's cheeks was beginning to darken in anger. "We -" but Princeton was already raising his hand.

"McGregor, _please_," he sighed, setting the notebook down for the time being. "You're not helping the situation."

"Oh, I wholeheartedly disagree." he smirked. "I think I figured out this whole little thing. I think blondie here fucked the brains out of the other guy and then off'd him in revenge or something."

_Now_ he was pissed.

Cops be damned; he wasn't standing for someone talking down to Nero like that. "Sounds a lot like what I did to your mom last night," Alex drawled, picking his nails to give himself the 'I-don't-care' look when what he really felt was 'I'm-trying-really-hard-to-not-shoot-you-in-the-face'. "How is she, by the way? Last I heard she couldn't walk…"

McGregor was brighter than a candle at this point. He opened his mouth to say something, but Officer Princeton simply shook his head and scribbled something onto his yellow notepad.

"Enough. Since there's no clear evidence that you really were involved, you're free to go until further evidence comes up." the officer said dismissively, scratching his mustache as he looked Alex in the eye. "But you'd better be here by twelve tomorrow for further questioning."

The blonde nodded in response and pushed open the door. He was pissed, no, _beyond_ pissed at the moment. He'd told them the truth; he'd even told them the shit that _he_ didn't even believe. The kid, the hole, the talking voice. But they'd simply dismissed it all.

"Fucking adults," he muttered, stepping into the parking lot of the police station. The wind blew viciously, flapping his many bracelets around in the wind. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a sharp intake of breath. His hand traveled to the space above his heart and he winced. It felt empty, hollow, devoid of something.

_He was empty without him._

And as he stood in the parking lot, too far away to notice the flecks of rain that were beginning to spatter the hard cement, he whispered,

"Where are you?"

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

**-**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

The only sound in the silence was the faint 'clink' of the card soldiers, and Nero was actually glad for the change. Snow and Peter White had bickered endlessly until he'd finally yelled at the both of them to shut up before he lost it and killed the both of them. Now they were both staring at him: Snow in fear, and Peter in astonishment and vague suspicion. He felt slightly guilty for scaring Snow, but he could really care less about Peter. He had a soft spot for children, not pedophilic perverts that ran around in bunny ears.

Speaking of which, Nero glanced down inconspicuously at Snow's ears. They _looked_ real. But then again, he supposed, what if it was just really good costume makeup? Or high-end sex toys? The idea of a five year old buying sex gear didn't quite sit right with him, so he quickly decided to play the part of tourist and look around.

It wasn't long before the clattering of metal stopped. Nero looked away from the strange sight of a monkey holding a candlestick. They had stopped before a door of immense proportions. Dark swirls danced across its smooth obsidian surface. Thirteen tiers rose from it in a semi-circle, each ending in a small rose.

Peter stepped forward; the cards immediately moved out of his way. Standing in front, he placed two large hands on the smooth surface, sent a beaming smile Nero's way, and pushed.

The doors swung open surprisingly wide, and Nero's eyes widened in astonishment. If the rest of the castle had been amazing, this was simple gorgeous. Like the rest of the castle, black outnumbered the amount of red, but it gave a regal, refined look to everything.

The entire throne room was bathed in an eerie red glow. Colored light filtered in from monstrous heart shaped sun roofs cut into the ceiling. The actual ceiling was higher than anything Nero had ever seen; it stretched easily four stories, and he was sure it was even taller than that. But no matter how beautiful the room may have been - and it was, in fact, _exceedingly gorgeous - _the beauty of it was not the reason he paused.

Rather, it was the large amount of dogs that unsettled him.

Rottweilers, terriers, Basset Hounds, Bloodhounds, Dobermans; dogs of all kinds littered the floor, laying haphazardly. Several maids ran amidst them with what Nero realized were buckets of paint, painting heart and thorn designs across their bodies.

"Right on time, as always, Peter," a silky voice purred. "Fifteen minutes and twelve point ninety five seconds late."

Peter waltzed forward, undeterred by the growling dogs, bowing graciously before dropping to one knee. He gently took hold of one porcelain gloved hand. Pressing it to his lips, he smiled.

"I try, m'lady."

The divine being smiling down at Peter retracted it's hand. Obsidian hair, quartz smile, ruby lips. Their beauty shone like a gem, and the overall perfection that encircled them shone radiantly. The beauty turned and noticed Nero, smiling down radiantly. Clearing their throat quietly, gloved hands spread widely and long legs crossed pleasantly.

"Welcome back, _Alice_."

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

**-**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

Floating inches from a window, a mischievous young man grinned lazily.

"Alice, huh?" he mused, laughing softly. Golden eyes flickered in amusement. "Things are going to get very interesting around here."

And then he was gone.

**xxoxxoxxoxx**


	4. Speaking With Royalty

**Author's Note: **Gahh. Another chapter that had to be split up. I'm starting to think it's becoming a trend…

Anyways, this chapter didn't exactly go as I planned but I felt I had already gone long enough without updating, so I updated.

**Enjoy!**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

"I've fallen through the looking glass, traversed the wide world yonder; Tumbled headfirst through a hole into a Land of Wonder."

**--WindAlias**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

**--**

Nero scowled darkly, almost as dark as the individual looming before him. Scarlet lips twitched upward, and ebony eyes assessed him openly.

"I'm not Alice." he retorted, fingers curling in irritation. Since he'd arrived, it had been _Alice, Alice, Alice._ And he wasn't Alice. He was a _boy_, goddamn it!

The amusement twinkling behind their eyes melted into something unreadable as they shifted, leaning slightly forward. "Oh?" they smirked. Nero's eye twitched. "Then just who are you, Alice?"

"I'm _not Alice!" _Nero insisted, feeling anger coiling up inside him.

"And I'm not deaf," was the response, followed by: "Now remove yourself from my entry way. Your disturbing the monkeys."

Which was true. Several of them shrieked by his feet, hopping as they attempted to move around him. Nero gingerly stepped over them, or as gingerly as his anger would allow. He stalked forward, tripping over Snow slightly as the child squealed, tearing around the throne room. The androgynous figure watched quietly for a moment before turning back to Nero, dark hair brushing against his chin.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"I was saying," he snarled, "that I'm not Alice. You guys," he paused, sending a less than kind look Peter's way; the man waved back eagerly, "have it completely wrong. I'm not this…this girl you're looking for. I'm- I'm a boy." he shook his head and laughed nervously. Here he was, trying to explain something to a delusion. "I-"

"How do you know?"

Nero blinked. The royalty was staring down at him now, eyes dead and face revealing nothing.

"What?" Nero questioned incredulously. "What do you mean, how do I know?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, I…" Nero trailed off slightly in thought. "I just do. Like the way I know I'm a boy. And the way I know this is a dream."

The smirk extended. "Not very well put, but an answer nonetheless. Then answer another question; what is your name?"

It was Nero's turn to smirk. "Easy enough," he said with a touch of arrogance. "I'm - -."

They cupped a hand to their ear mockingly. "Come again? I couldn't quite hear you."

But Nero didn't hear. He touched his mouth, an indescribable emotion welling in the pit of his stomach. "My name," he whispered softly. " My name is - -." Eyes wide, he slowly glanced upwards, locking with amused obsidian. "Why can't I say my name?!"

"Because it's not your name. Your name is Alice, just as my own is Vanity. So this land has dubbed you, thus you shall remain. Those are the rules." he stated matter-of-factly.

"_Rules?_" Nero seethed visibly. "Rules are what did this? Rules are what put me here? Rules took my name away?!"

"No." Vanity answered monotonously, twining and untwining the long, graceful fingers that danced along the black handle of a scepter. "Rules did not bring you here, and neither did they take your name. These things have happened of their own accord."

"Own accord?" he snarled. "Well, fuck your rules! And fuck you!" he spun on his heel, storming towards the door. But before he could reach it, gloved fingers grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. A glassy eyed Peter spun him around, bringing him headfirst into the man's chest. "Let go of me! Fuck off Peter! I said _fuck off!_" his fist collided with Peter's chin, but the man didn't budge.

"Alice," Peter warned. His grip tightened on him. "Stay." He pushed Nero forwards none too gently. You have not been dismissed yet."

"Yes, Alice," Vanity said pleasantly, ominous intentions lurking beneath the surface of his words. "Do stay. After all, the word of a Prince is law." The end of his sentence hung like a body in a gibbet. Nero glared at him as he shoved Peter away, ignoring the hurt look in his eyes. The Prince simply looked back at him, nothing but pure amusement reflecting at him.

And then, something clicked.

"You can't tell me what to do." he said, staring pointedly at the man. The Prince raised one perfect brow in amusement. "You're a figment of my imagination. A…a dream. A _nothing_. You can't boss me around."

"They seem to get feistier every time," The Prince sighed loudly, crisscrossing his legs on the very uncomfortable and very much alive pig that served as his footstool. "Then tell me, Alice. Why do you think you're here?"

"Simple." Nero snapped. " I fell into a construction hole and hit the back of my head and now I'm dreaming I'm here. I'm in some kind of coma, or daze, or -"

"And where, exactly," The Prince interrupted nonchalantly. He whipped out a slim black nail file and set to his already pristine nails, "is _here_?"

A cold feeling was beginning to settle in his stomach. This was a trap, or something. The Prince was obviously leading him somewhere. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he thought Nero was stupid, that he had to be lead on like a dumb kid.

He bristled.

"I'm in Wonderland." he stated, drawing himself to his full height. He lifted his nose at the Prince, at this point trying to be as obnoxious and snotty as one could be. The young adult looked startled, eyes widened at his response, nail file laying long forgotten on the floor. He stared at Nero for a pregnant moment, eyes roaming his face for something. Then he leaned back.

And _laughed._

Breathy chimes filled the hall, echoing down the steps to Nero. Each noise felt like a punch to the face. He was being slighted! But he answered correctly, didn't he? He looked down at Snow. He was the one who had told him it was Wonderland! He tried to catch the child's eye, but the boy looked down at the floor and scuffled his feet, looking like a bright red bag of shame.

"Wonderland?" The Prince gasped, slapping the chair handles as if it were the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Wonderland? Oh, that's priceless. That's…that's…." his words broke off as another fit of laughter took it's place, and he doubled over in such a way that looked more like a graceful bow than anything else.

Nero turned his confused eye to Peter, forgetting momentarily his explosive anger at the man. The rabbit tutted and shook his head softly.

"It was a nice guess," he said kindly, but he said it in a way that made it obvious he was just trying to get him to feel better.

As abruptly as it began, the laughter stopped. The Prince had regained his composure, and was now sitting upright and calmly. "No, it is not Wonderland," he said curtly, turning his nose up at Nero in a sneer, "but Underland, my dear."

Peter pat his arm consolingly. "It's alright. Many Alice's make that mistake." Nero shook it off violently.

"Peter," the Prince said abruptly, "Did I give you permission to interrupt me?"

"No, m'lady," he mumbled. Nero, though still agitated, had to raise an eyebrow at that. It seemed Wonderland- or Underland, whatever - had a thing for assigning people the wrong genders. The Prince gave Peter a look mean enough to make blood curdle before turning his attentions back to Nero.

"Underland, or Wonderland, as you call it," he made sure he had Nero's eye before continuing, "Is a world in and of itself, and yet not. Underland is what you might call a parasite. And like all parasites, it must feed off of another source." He stopped and looked down at Nero.

"…me?" he said uncertainly after the silence had stretched awhile. The Prince sighed.

"Do try to not be so pompous, Alice," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "No, not you. It wouldn't be possible to feed a world this large, especially given your size. Underland is fed by the _imagination_, the life source of all things. And where do we get a large amount of this, do you think?"

Nero hesitated. At this point, he was through being angry and now just wanted to understand. "Uhm. I don't know? Kids, maybe?"

"I don't like ambiguous answers, Alice," he said coolly, twirling the scepter idly in his hand. Nero watched the orb on top shimmer and glisten, subconsciously wondering what kind of red dye would give the liquid inside such a pure, ruby color. "But no matter. You were close. Dreamers are what fuel Underland, Alice, and children are a large source of it. But then there are exceptions, you see."

"Exceptions?"

"Exceptions, Alice, that give off much more of that source than anyone else. People that are extraordinary in their own sense, whether others see it in them or not. People that aren't quite the norm, that maybe aren't all they appear to be."

Nero frowned a little and glanced at the Prince in confusion. It earned him a very patient look.

"People like you, Alice." the monarch said, almost gently.

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

**-Alex-**

**xxoxxoxxoxx**

_Breathe in. Breathe out. You can do this._

Alex stood out on the step, eyes shut as he fidgeted. _You can do this. You can do this._

But the more he thought it, the more and more the lie seemed evident for him. The blonde squeezed his eyes until the only things he could see were inky black spots.

_You can do this. You can do this. Just talk. _

Vibrant green eyes slowly emerged, and Alex took a deep breath and pressed the little button.

From outside, the tinselly chime of a doorbell reached his ears. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, and Alex feverishly wiped it away.

_You can do this. You can do this._

The click of a latch sounded, and the door slid open to reveal a small, dark-haired ten year-old girl. Alex smiled weakly at her, throwing her a little wave.

"Hey, Alison. Is…Is Mr. Yamamoto home?"

**xxoxxoxxoxx**


	5. Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer: **I lost the eBay bid...

**Author's **Note: Gahh. It seems that, no matter how hard I try, I am incapable of updating regularly. I'm sorry guys. I really did try, but things pile up and get ahead of me...

Anyways, please excuse the phrasing of this chapter, as well as some f the inevitable OOC-ness. I'm realy sorry. This was finished around one or two in the morning, and to I was not in a right state of mind would be absolutely correct.

Hope this Note hasn't put you off wanting to read this story. Please, enjoy!

**Warning:**Shounen-Ai, Yaoi, BL, Slash, whatever you want to call it.

**xxoxxoxx**

**"Love is only the bloodied strip between disgust and hate."**

**-WindAlias**

**xxoxxoxx**

Nero felt his blood chill.

"People like me," he repeated softly. Vanity nodded curtly.

"Yes. People like you." He offered Nero a sweet smile. With a swift flick of his arms, the Prince set down his scepter and swept up a measure of his skirts. Immediately, blank faced maids dashed forward, pulling his majestic train out before it fell onto the floor. Vanity descended slowly, taking each step daintily. He stopped in front of Nero, releasing his dress. Reaching out, he placed his hands on Nero's face and stroked his cheeks, his thumb stopping at the wick of his mouth. "Alice's. Beautiful, beautiful Alice's."

Nero shuddered slightly under Vanity's touch, recoiling. The Prince removed his fingers. "Then...what do you do with…what _will_ you do with me?"

"Ahh," Vanity said. "We have arrived at the most important part of our discussion. No doubt you are anxious. But, first, we must have tea."

"Tea?" Nero questioned. "But I -"

"Tea." Vanity said firmly. "We _must _have tea together…"

**xxoxxoxx**

**Alex**

**xxoxxoxx**

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Allison's eyes hardened, narrowing into thin slits.

"Why are you here?" the young girl hissed.

"I need to talk to your father." The words came out firmer than he expected. Actually, he was surprised he was able to say them at all. His legs were icicles, his cheeks were coals, and his stomach was an uncomfortable mix of the two.

"He's not home." she snapped immediately. "So you should leave." Alex saw her hand creeping to the door knob. In a flash, he had shoved the upper half of his body inside the doorframe just as Allison pulled the door shut. Wood met shoulder blade. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out.

"_Yes_, he is." he retorted, now eye-to-eye with the ten year old. In frustration, he swept his tongue over his lips and tasted blood.

Allison's nose wrinkled in a scowl. "You don't know that, _Alex_. Get off our property."

"Actually, _Allison_, I do." Now it was his turn to be on the offensive. "I've known your family for over four years. I know that your father drives the red Toyota in the driveway. I know that his hours are between five and eight. And I _sure as hell know _that I'm not leaving your property until I get to talk to him."

He finished, a little out of breath. "Anything else I don't know, Allison?"

She stood there quietly, fingers digging into the soft wood of the door. "Yeah, actually. There is." She cocked her head slightly, obsidian eyes piercing through him. "You're a complete dick for showing up here after you got my brother killed."

Cold dread swept through Alex, and for a brief moment, he felt very far away.

'_Killed Nero? I…I didn't do that. Did I?'_

But as quickly as he was sent there, Alex was dragged out of his thoughts when Allison stood aside, pulling the door completely open.

**xxoxxoxx**

**xxoxxoxx**

If there was one thing that Nero had to admit about the servants, it was that they were fast.

Seconds after Vanity had spoken the servants threw themselves into a frenzy; whipping out chairs and platters and cups from thin air, they arranged a table for two, complete with scones, sugar, cream, and an assortment of jams.

Also to their credit, Nero found that at some point in their frantic activity they had carried all of them outside into the gardens.

One of the servants directed him to the chairs directly across from the Prince. As soon as he sat down Peter and Snow scrambled to the chairs beside him, scooting their seats obnoxiously close to him possessively. Peter was pressed so closely to him that his ears were beginning to tickle against his nose.

"Ah, tea time is my favorite time." Vanity hummed, watching as another faceless maids poured him the first cup. "Everything is just so…." his voice trailed off into laughter and he raised the cup to his lips, inhaling before putting his lips to the rim.

Nero reached for his own cup. His fingers slid across it and when he lifted it, it was incredibly light. Bringing it to his own mouth, he paused to smell it. It had a heavy, thick aroma, like cherries and spiced almonds.

"Do you like it Alice?" Peter began excitedly and put down his own half empty cup. "It's a special palace recipe!"

"…it's alright." Nero said slowly, setting the cup down even though he'd hardly wet his lips. Peter frowned, ears drooping before springing back up.

"Try a scone!" he insisted, piling pastries onto a small dish. "Ooh, these are good, these chocolate ones, see? And these here, the cherry. And let's not forget the _carrot_…."

"Peter," Vanity interrupted with the click of his cup on a saucer. "Isn't there some other business you could busy yourself with? You're interrupting my time with Alice."

Unbeknownst to the other, both Peter and Nero frowned at the possessive tone in Vanity's voice but said nothing. Peter rose slowly, dusting off his slacks before turning to Nero with a wide smile.

"I'll see you later then, Alice!" he chirped with a smile. "I guess I should give you a goodbye kiss -"

"_That_ won't be necessary!" Nero cut off immediately, putting his arms between himself and Peter's puckered lips. "You should just go now and, _err_, go do whatever you're supposed to do."

The rabbit pouted and went to say something, but then he stopped, shrugged, and walked off.

Nero sighed in relief as the man disappeared from sight.

"I assume you'll want to know about your role as Alice." Nero immediately straightened and focused back on the gorgeous prince, who was currently eyeing Nero steadily over the rim of his cup.

"Yeah. I'd like to finally _understand_ what's happening here." Nero said. Vanity nodded and set his cup down.

"Alright, Alice. The most important things in Underland are the Rules. The Rules are what govern life in this world and keep everything in their role and place. You could even say they have more authority than I do." He laughed, but it was short and mirthless. "The Rules are what make you _Alice_ and what make me _Queen_. The Rules say that any of my subjects must obey. For example," he paused.

"Maid, jump from the third story window."

"Wait, what?" Nero shouted, scrambling to his feet; but by then he was too late. The nameless Maid was moving at an incredible speed, and by the time Nero could even get to his feet, she was mid-air.

When she landed, there was the inevitable wet _shmack, _and then the other servants were there, already carrying her body away.

Nero turned in horror to face Vanity.

The angelic - no, _demonic_ beauty rose a single sharp brow. "Is something wrong, Alice?"

Nero stared at him incredulously. "Wrong? Is something _wrong_? What do you mean, _is something wrong?_ You just killed a girl. You killed a girl!"

"I did." Vanity said coolly, setting his empty cup.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you so calm about this? _This is your fault!_"

In a sweep of darkness, Vanity was in front of Nero, hands on his. His nails were dug into the soft flesh of Nero's cheeks, scratching red welts onto the porcelain surface. "My fault? _Nothing is my fault._ If anything, it's your fault, Alice. Didn't you want to see my ability? You did, and _your curiosity_ killed that girl. It's your fault. Everything is your fault."

Shock and pain overcame Nero. His legs shook; his knees buckled, colliding with the ground. His eyes stung, and like the prelude to a storm he felt heat trickle from the corners, one by one, until the tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, stinging the cuts as they went.

"Ssh. Sssh. Alice. Alice, it's okay." Vanity was reassuring him, suddenly caring. His cool fingers pressed him against his chest, caressing the small of his back. "I forgive you. I forgive you for being naughty. It's okay. It's okay." He tilted Nero's face upwards, pressing his lips to his beautiful, tear dampened cheeks.

'_No,' _Nero wanted to say, crouched there with Vanity. _'It's not okay. You killed someone innocent. _I _killed someone innocent.'_

But all he could do was cry.

**xxoxxoxx**

"Don't you think that was just a tad bit harsh, Vanity?"

The voice was smooth and straightforward. The Prince did not turn, instead flicking his eyes at the man he knew would be standing there. He was slightly taller than average. His hair was a light chocolate, thick, sweet locks that tentatively touched the top of his neck. His eyes were also a chocolate, but they were darker and large, the thoughtful eyes of a dreamer. The man gave an overbearing sense of _average, _and for that reason, he slipped into the background with absolute ease.

Vanity, however, knew better than to think such things about this man.

"It had to be done, Ace." he said matter-of-factly, looking into the mirror-like surface of his nails. "If I can scare that curious trait out of our dear Alice, then things will go much easier for me."

"An Alice without curiousity is Alice no more." Ace responded, draping himself over the shoulders of the throne. Vanity raised his lips in a sneer.

"I tire of your cryptic sayings, Ace. Leave me." he said sharply. The man provided a thin smile, slowly retreating, chuckling darkly.

"Yes, m'lady..."

**xxoxxoxx**

The Prince was not a soul partial to flowers.

Yes, the grounds of the Palace flowed with the scented foliage, but he himself did not enjoy them. To him, they were simply nonexistent. Decoration. Part of the background.

But there was _one_ thing he did enjoy about flowers.

Cutting them.

There was always the slight rush, the small satisfaction of finding a ripening bud and slashing it before it could reach its full potential. Something about it pleased him; let him know that because of him and _only him_, it would whither into dust, insignificant.

Yes, something about that pleased him _greatly._

He watched the maids escort a shaken Alice from the room, the young White Rabbit tagging behind. Something in him stirred roughly.

"_One more flower,"_ he whispered, brushing a solid black bang from his eyes. _"One more beautiful flower."_

Dried tears lay in the corner of his mouth.

He tasted it, and it tasted good.

**xxoxxoxx**

He had to get out.

He had to get out.

_Right._

_Fucking._

_Now._

The moment the maids had led him from the room he had told them that he was sorry and that he hadn't meant to do what he had done.

Their response?

"Would you like to take a bath, Lady Alice?" they said in unison, walking continuously as they did so. "There are a variety of body oils available…"

"What? No! Listen to me! I'm apologizing for…for what I caused out there. I didn't know that would happen, and I -"

"…we suggest chamomile or lavender for stress, m'lady. Also, m'lady…"

Nero spun around just as they had reached his designated door. "Don't you get it? He- I killed one of your friends. Don't you understand?"

The maid nearest him, blank face and chocolate curls, smiled sweetly as she pushed his door open. "It is not the first time. Our Prince is quite volatile. We are used to it. Now we shall station ourselves inside the bathing quarters until you further require our services."

They kept moving, leaving him with his mouth open in the doorway.

"They're sick," he whispered. "They're sick in the head. Hell, I've got to be sick to be imagining this…"

Following them inside, he scanned the room briefly. It featured a princess style canopy bed and carpet that nearly ate his feet as he trudged through it. It felt like syrup against his feet. Lying on the bed was a nightgown, which Nero regarded with disdain but put on anyways when his search for more masculine clothing turned up nothing. He was tempted to ask for different clothing from the maids, but when he remembered what he'd caused out in the garden, he knew he wouldn't be able to look them in the eyes.

Slipping on the silky gown made him shiver; the fabric was breezy and cool against his flesh, and like the teenage boy he was he couldn't help but imagine long, feminine fingers drifting across his bare body.

He poked around the bedroom for a few minutes, still steering clear of the bathroom, opening drawers and cupboards. The only things that turned up were matching frilly garments that he assumed worked a lot like boxers, but he wasn't sure so he carefully folded them back into their drawers.

Snow lay on the bed, already changed into pajamas that Nero assumed the maids had given to him. It was soft blue, the same color as his eyes, and white buttons shaped like clouds ran down the front. The child sniffled at him loudly, sky bright eyes threatening to rain.

"Awiceeeeeee." the boy mewed, clutching onto a pillow. "Awen't you tiwed? I think you should go to bed…" he stuck his lip out. Nero had the distinct feeling that the child just didn't want to go to sleep alone, but instead he offered up a weak smile and slipped into the covers.

"Alright Snow," he said, stretching out with a yawn. "To think, when I wake up tomorrow morning, I'll have the weirdest dream to tell Alex…"

"Huh?" Snow questioned, flopping over. He was unconsciously laying on one of his own ears. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Nero shut his eyes with another yawn. "Nothing, Snow. Nothing at a-"

_Knock Knock._

"Alice…"

Oh, hell.

_Vanity._

Nero quickly threw the covers over his head, holding the edges shut with his hands as he tossed Snow under as well. The child began to panic until Nero frantically pressed his fingers to his lips.

'_Quiet!'_ he urged silently. _'Please, for the love of God, stay quiet…'_

There was the faint 'click' of the doorknob, and then there was only the sound of the door shutting in the darkness.

'_Oh, man. Oh man oh man oh mannnnnn.'_

Nero shut his eyes in the darkness. The harder his eyes pressed together, ironically, the more light began to seep in.

_Creak._

A weight applied itself to the mattress, dangerously close to Nero's head.

The blankets began to peel away from his head, and with one last pleading look at Snow (_'Please stay quiet!') _he let his features relax into a peaceful feigned sleep.

For a long time, there was only silence, and he was beginning to think that maybe his visitor had already left when long fingers touched the base of his neck. Nero nearly screamed.

'_He's going to kill us. Oh, hell -'_

But there was no squeeze of his hands, no fatal crack of the neck. The long fingers continued to stroke the back of his neck, a thumb rubbing across it thoughtfully every now and then.

"Alice," a soft voice breathed, words spilling over Nero's neck with warmth. The fingers were moving upwards now, running through his hair, a stark contrast of death and chocolate. "What lovely hair you have…" his words trailed off into the night for a moment, before returning: "Alice, you do understand that you can never leave, don't you?"

'_Oh, shittake mushrooms.'_

"You belong to me now. You will always, always, _always belong to me." _For a moment, the fingers tightened their hold on his hair, tugging painfully at them. With a stifled shiver of horror, Nero felt the heat of arousal beginning to stir in his gut.

Vanity was quiet again, silently stroking Nero's neck and back once more. Nero squeezed his eyes shut again.

'_No, no no,' _he chanted anxiously to himself. _'You can't be attracted …'_

The stroking stopped; the weight shifted. Vanity was leaving. Just as he thought the prince was gone a pair of cool lips pressed against the heat of his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Alice," his voice lilted from the doorway. With a swift click, the door shut behind him.

Nero sat up immediately and tore from under the covers.

**xxoxxoxx**

He ran from the bedroom and into the bathroom, too lost in himself to be polite in dismissing the numerous maids that rushed forward to serve him. He shooed them away harshly with hardly a glance at their down turned lips.

After a few minutes the bath was full and he deliberated among the canisters of scents before carefully selecting a vial of sweet lavender oil and a handful of the red rose salt. Sighing, Nero sank gratefully into the steaming tub and closed his eyes. He ran his hands over his body lightly.

He couldn't help imagining thin, pale fingers running across his chest.

_Cold woman's fingers…_

_Touching me…_

_Vanity's fingers…_

He started. His mouth dropped once more in horror when that same slight tremor trickled down his spine.

He'd never been into men. He had, of course, thought some were handsome, attractive, and even downright beautiful- as Vanity seemed intent on proving - but he'd never had any meritable attraction towards them.

But when he thought of the Prince's hands on him, he wondered.

But when he thought of Vanity doing…._that_…. He also saw the garden again, replayed in vivid color as he the girl leaped without hesitation to her death. And Vanity just watched.

The thought hit him with an explosive amount of force, and for a split second he felt disoriented, dizzy. He'd had experiences, sure; but there had never actually been something _there_. There hadn't been a sick, crazy, murderous, _beautiful _man in those experiences. There hadn't been Vanity. There hadn't been _this._

The very idea made him feel a little sick to his stomach.

"Oh, god," Nero laughed weakly, touching the softness of his stomach; inside, butterflies whirred. "Alex's rubbed off on me. You'll laugh when I tell you about this dream later, won't you, Alex? Alex…"

Nero dipped until he was nose-deep in hot water. The heat of the water was beginning to react with the oils, and, at last, Nero temporarily succumbed to the comforting warmth of the tub and shut his mind to the world.

**xxoxxoxx**


End file.
